Love, War, And Death AKA Legend of Zoey Redbird
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Sequal to Changing Hearts and Changing Future Summery inside Rated M for future chapters and yay my first Cross over .
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Zoey now knows more on the world of the supernatural. Her father is recovering from the gun shot he received a month before. When Zoey meets a strange girl that bares a very close resemblance to her, the girls name is Isabel. Something goes wrong and Neferet uses a forbidden magic, Isabel takes them into a separate world. Her home world, a big adventure awaits them and it also seems Isabel has taking a liking to Kalona. Will they be able to survive?_

**Zoey**

**It had been a month since my dad had been shot and he was healing up fine and I was happy. "Zoeybird" "hey grandma" she smiled how are you doing dear?" "good" I hugged her "how is your father doing, I haven't been able to go seen him yet?" "he is fine" "that's good" she smiled and hugged me. "Zoey" I turned my head "Dad" he walked over and smiled "hello both of you." He said "hi dad" "hello Arcane" my father smiled at us. "Zoey thank you for getting me help, I am greatful to you and your husband." "he's not my husband yet" "oh I see, you are waiting to finish the change." "yes" Kalona came down the hall "Arcane how are you doing?" he asked "good thanks" I smiled "Zoey" "yes?" Kalona smiled "you need to get to class" my lover said "oh ya thanks" I rushed off.**

**Arcane **

**"she is happy" I said "yes she is" Sylvia said "I have to get going to get things together for class" Kalona said "good bye Kalona" Sylvia said, I watched the man walk off. "do you trust him Arcane?" "yes, I have know Kalona for a long time." I said "oh that's right I almost forgot that you are the oldest vampire alive" "yea, I have seen so much in my life. I have seen life and death" I said "Zoey is happy that you made it. But she said you kept saying sorry, I have been meaning to ask you about it?" "I saw her mother, I kept saying sorry because she was dead." Sylvia sighed "I see" "she looks just like her mother" I said "yes she does, is that why you left them?" "no" "I left because the council was getting onto me. I had left with Zoey in my arms that night, never to go back to Romania." I said "I understand now." She said "I regret having to leave them. Maybe if I had stayed then Kevin wouldn't have had to go through all that and Zoey might be happier." I said "we might never know" she said "yea" I smiled.**

**Zoey**

**I walked up to the temple, school was over and I needed a break. I knew that the temple was the perfect place to go to. I went in and saw someone standing there, "oh hello" she turned around, I received a shock "You look like me" she said "your not a vampyre, why are you here?" I asked "I am a vampire well I guess I am." She said and I saw fangs "ok so what are you doing here?" "I just wondered in" she said "ok" "hey Isabel can I have a muffin?" a small bright light came from behind her. "what is that?" I asked "this is Navi and she is a fairy." She said "ok….." it came over infront of me. "hi" I said "hey listen" "listen to what?" "its nothing she just does that a lot. Even if she had something to say it would not be important." She said "ok," "Zoey?" Kalona came in "hey" he stopped. "oh ummm" he looked at us. "Kalona is everything alright?" "yes" he smiled "who is this?" "my name is Isabel Devero" he stared "nice to meet you." He said "nice to meet you both." She said "so what brought you to the school?" "I was just wondering around and then I noticed it so I climbed over a wall. I am amazed that there are no monsters." She said "why?" "its nothing" she said "well see ya" she disappeared in a poof of smoke. A small piece of paper fell to the ground at Kalona's feet. He picked it up and said "she left her address."**

_a/n: Isabel was an old character I came up with a long time ago back when I had to write a story for English class in this one she is the same all the way. Trust me most of u will like her for comical purposes. Others of you well she might to u be a good main character._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

**"I wonder what she was doing here." I said "no clue" Kalona said "so…." I said "what is it?" Kalona looked at me "can we go back to our room and you know." I said and he smiled "yes we can" he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our room. I laid down and he got on me. "I love you Zoey" he said and kissed me "I love you too Kalona" he undressed me and kissed my lips, I went to work on his pants. His wings covered us, we made love in each other's arms.**

_(I looked over, Kalona was still asleep next to me "morning my king" I said smiling and I got up and walked into the bath room. I turned the water on and stepped in. I felt someone grabbed me and I looked over to be a knife being stabbed into my back. "KALONA HELP!") _**I screamed "Zoey! Zoey!" Kalona held me in his arms "Zoey its ok" he said and kissed me. "Zoey" I turned my head "Kalona" I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Kalona, it was terrible" I said "it was just a nightmare" he whispered "it felt so real." He kissed me, Kalona held me in his arms and whispered words of love and care in my ear. "Zoey, do you want me to start coming into your dreams so you can sleep better?" he asked "I don't want you to miss sleep." "don't worry I wont and Zoey this has been happening since your father got shot." He said "ok" "Do you want me in?" "yes please" I stood "we need to find a way to calm you down at night." He said "I can't, Neferet is always after me in someway!" I screamed and he laid down and tucked the blanket around me. "go on and sleep, I will talk to Thanatos and tell her you need the rest." "ok" I sighed, Kalona left and I laid my head down. I didn't want to go back to sleep. There was a knock at my window, I stood and opened the curtains "Hey Zoey" "Isabel?" I opened the window "what the hell are you doing here!" "I need a favor" "I don't know you" I said "ya but please." I sighed "Depends what it is?" "I need you to help me find out what I am." She said "I don't follow." "I know Kalona told you about the magic world and I want to know what kind of magic creature I am." She said "ok, well I know who can help, when Kalona gets back I will have him take you down the Professor Anastasia." "thank you" she said the door opened "oh hello Isabel" Kalona stood there "Kalona can you take me down to see this Anastasia." He looked at me "its along story, she can explain on the way down." "ok"**

** Kalona **

**I walked listening to Isabel "your one of them" I said " what do you mean?" she asked "your one of his daughters" I said "fine yes I am one of the daughters." She said "what are you doing here?" I asked "I wanted to get away from my father." She said "why?" "he never lets me be alone around a guy and I want to be myself and I don't want to be the head of some council!" "so in a nut shell you want freedom." She nodded "that and for the supernatural not to be so secret." I froze "you cannot change the order of things!" "Why I already started." She shrugged "what?" "listen it needs to be changed, and that is what I will do." She continued walking "you know my father talks about you a lot. At least someone with a name like yours." "lets just say we don't get along." I said "I know" she said "and I would rather not go into the story so don't ask." I said and knocked on the door "Anastasia?" the door opened "oh hello Kalona" she said "how are you?" "I am fine thank you Anastasia, and I have a favor to ask of you."**

**Arcane**

**I knocked on my daughter's door "Zoey?" I heard a groan "Zoey?" I opened the door and looked in, "Zoey?" "Dad?" she sat up and looked at me "are you ok?" "yes I am just tired, I haven't been able to sleep much lately." She said, I **

**was worried her body might be rejecting the change. "dad can you leave so I can get some sleep." She said.**

**Anastasia**

**"I don't know how to tell you this but you have everything." "I don't have friends." She said "no I mean you have 'EVERYTHING!' your are every type of monster demon and creature! What the hell are you!" "I don't know" she said "Kalona" "don't look at me" he said putting his arms up in defense. "Anastasia I- What the hell!" I turned my head "hi bryan" "you, how are you- what the hell are you doing here!" "nothing" "you know her dragon?" I looked at him "yes well I, she's suppose to be dead!" "well I'm not" she laughed "how do you know her!" "oh come on how do you think he got the nickname Dragon?" she said. I looked at him.**

**Kalona**

**I slipped out of the room and started back to the bed room. I thought about Zoey, I felt worried about her. I got to the room and opened the door "Arcane what are you doing here?" "I came to see my daughter" he said "can you both just go, I want to sleep" I looked at Zoey "ok" I said, I dragged him out and closed the door. "whats wrong with her?" "she has been having nightmares since you were shot." I said "oh" "she is afraid." "oh what?" "Neferet, the darkness." I sighed. "Neferet is always after her, she wants to kill Zoey." I said "She does, but I don't get it" he said "I don't either." **


End file.
